Car Wash Faisco
by Uchiha Forever more
Summary: Sasuke And Sakura got to an automatic car wash, Things get a little bit heated ;  first Lemon Reviews please


Its was the middle of July in Konoha and its was another relentlessly hot day. The air was so thick it seemed to collect in your throat until breathing became almost dire. The Air conditioners Hummed straining against the onslaught of the endless heat, even machines seemed to have trouble with this typical summer. Sakura sat cross-legged on the floor in front a large grey industrial sized fan, trying to stop the sweat that slowly trickled down her back and arms. Even with a Royal blue bikini top on and white booty shorts staying cool seemed impossible. Her AC had broken the day before so her house felt like a gaint smelting pot of stew over a roaring uncontrollable fire, Throwing up her hands in frustration she stood up grabbed the keys to her black Chevy Camero Convertible and dashed out the door headed to Sasukes!

Sakura P.O.V

The leather Scorched my ass when I sat down cursing I slammed the car into gear and speed off down the street barely stopping at a stop sign and nearly missing Inos Car. It had been nearly 4 years seen we ninjas had started using cars and missions had become a tad bit easier, learning to drive had been a different incident entirely. The AC in my car slowly started cooling down my heated skin relieve washed over me until I realized I was a block from Sasukes new house meaning I would have to go into the heat again. I Slowly pulled into his driveway and mentally prepared myself to run into his house I couldn't teleport in because of the chakra barriers he had set up, AssHole!

I took a deep breath opened the door pushed chakra into my feet and speed towards the door with speed that would impress even him if he hadn't been standing on the other side of his door holding it closed and smirking at me through the glass. I stood there red faced glaring at him with so much anger I thought it would even melt the glass that protected him from my wrath, I pulled my fist back green chakra snapping around it and threw it forward right when he opened the door grab my extended arm and used my bodies momentum to launch me into the house and onto the floor. Cold Air washed over me stunning me into sweet silence and erasing all the anger from my system, it wasn't until ice water that chilled me to the bone a second later did I realize I was pissed. Before he could even move I was up pinning him to the wall my fingers pressed tightly against the pressure point on his neck and then I hissed out "NAruto why are you pretending to be my boyfriend, and kindly tell me where he is?"

Then My Deranged best fried turned back into himself shrugged sheepishly then bolted out the front door before I could give him an earful and a hard punch to the face. Sighing loudly I retreated back outside locking the door as I went kicking a rock into a tree with a loud Clank it rebounded into my cars right window leaving a large crack. I stood speechless starring at the stupid crack as a Sleek Black Corvette pulled into the driveway engine slowly quieting as the driver shut it off And He was in for a world of hurt!

"God Dammitt Sasuke get out of your damn car" I screamed clenching my fists tightly. He got out slowly his newly tanned skin highlighting his shirtless muscled form He walked towards me with slow carefree steps not caring why I was mad stopping a couple feet away peering at me with uninterested eyes.

" Thanks to you my car has a crack I got covered in water and I have to stand in this freaking heat"!

"Sakura.. I wasn't here I had nothing to do with your bad luck"

Gritting my teeth I stomped towards my car right before I was about to get in I was spun around to face him my back place against the warm surface of my hood chest squished tightly against his. Looking up I got lost in the endless seas of his dark coal eyes giving away no emotion but so much beauty I blushed when he smirked chuckling at my childish behavior.

I lightly punched his arm and squealed when he tightly gripped my butt pulling me down the hood until I was surrounded by his tall form arms on either side of my head his face just inches from mine. I licked my lips in anticipation my emerald orbs growing darker with lust he must have had the same idea because without a second thought his soft cool lips slammed against mine igniting the fire in our hearts.

I locked my hands in his silky hair maneuvering my face so I could explore his mouth like he was mine he pulled back before I was ready so I followed his straightening form until I was sitting upright my legs wrapped around his waist. I tried pulling him closer so we could finish but he stayed rim rod straight just out of my mouths reach.

Sighing I unhooked my legs and pushed him back laughing as he tried fixing his shirt from where I had crinkled it up in are quick exchange. I turned back towards my car preparing to leave when.

" Hey Sakura go with me to the carwash I want to see how good the new automatic wash is"

I beamed I loved riding in his car

" Yeah sure! Lets go"

We drove in silence our fingers intertwined I reached across and patted down the back of his hair running my fingers through it letting the strands fall slowly back through my grasp. He relaxed into my touch and I could feel the tension he always carried dim down a bit and his grip on the steering wheel loosen slightly.

We pulled into the car wash and up to the doors that held the automatic one. Sasuke got out grumbled something to the old man spitting into a can, the mans face grew bright red then he nodded and hurried as fast as his bow legs would carry him into the operating room. The silver doors opened as Sasuke got back into the car holding a little walkie talkie and drove slowly onto the holding docks that locked the car into place for the wash.

As the water started to beat down on the windows all the things around the car become splotchy and unrecognizable so I settled into my seat to wait. Then a little raspy voice sounded in the car coming from the little walkie talkie in his hand

" Im sorry sir the mechanisms are jammed it will be a longer wash than expected sorry for the delay"

I waited for Sasukes mad reaction but instead got a look of pure delight which was extremely y rare so I put my hand on his forehead checking for a temperature finding none I sat bewildered starring at him. He turned his gaze towards me his eyes roaming from my face pausing at my bikini covered chest then continuing on down my stomach and legs I squirmered as he continued to memorize my form. Soap began surrounding the car and covering the windows shutting out the world so I felt safe and private in his car.

He unbuckled his seat belt and pulled me onto his lap latching his lips onto my neck sucking hard leaving an obvious mark I moaned as his hands moved my boobs around in circles his thumbs slowly massaging my perked nipples. I grinded into his lap his bulging erection rubbing me through our combined layers.

His left hand pushed my top up uncovering my bountiful cleavage then his hand wet down to palm my sex strumming his fingers against the fabric of my shorts. His lips slowly moved from my neck and attached themselves to my left boob as his hand continued to rub the other one vigorously, And he inserted one long digit into my tight core straightening it and curling it quickly his thumb twirling my clitoris in fast motions. I pulled his face up and kiss him viciously yearning for more of his wonderful touch his tongue quickly over powered mine and he pushed my back against the steering wheel bruising my lips but I didn't care, I pulled away as he added another digit into me joining the first one in a scissoring motion I moaned loudly as he brought me to the glorious edge and back. My moan was silenced as his lips found mine again moving together with practiced grace. I reached around him lifting the handle on his seat which aloud it to lay flat back and we both fell quickly into a horizontal position.

He shifted us until he hovered above me, I silently slid his shorts off his slim waist my eyes never leaving his. He lifted my legs and wrapped them around his waist sliding his hands to grip my waist as he slowly entered my stretching my inner walls so I could tightly except him. He stayed still for a moment his hips pushed against mine head thrown back enjoying the sensation it seemed, he pulled out then slammed back in I was overwhelmed with pleasure and matching his fast pace was impossible so I tightly grabbed his shoulders clinging on for dear life. I bit into his neck and he responded with a loud groan pounding home even harder than before I climaxed quickly and was soon brought to another it was an never-ending ocean of up and down endless pleasure. My nails racked down his back as he hit my G-spot repeatedly not seeming to tire of his relentless pace. I could fill him grow bigger inside me and I was close to my 5th release our lips meet in a quiet communication of feelings as we reached climax at the same time and rode it out together his semen filling me up and overflowing onto the seat below us.

He collapsed on top of my exhausted form breathing heavily sweat making our skin stick together sweetly I sighed dreamingly trailing my fingers across his back drawing little circles whispering sweet nothings into his ear. He chuckled and kiss my breast softly and pushed him self off me grimacing at the mess we had made on his seats, I moved slowly slightly sore back into my own seat as he reached behind him and grabbed a towel from the back seat to sit on until we could clean his car. HE ran his thumb across my heated cheeks when I realized we had just had sex in a car wash and noticed the sun was shining through thw windows and we just happened to be facing on opened door with a couple mechanics starring at the fogged up windows and our startled faces. Sasukes Sharingan Flashed and their eyes went wide and glazed over as they walked back inside. He glanced at me for a second broke into a wide grin and said

" I told him 45 minutes not 30" I gasped as he drove away from the scene of our scandalous crime ;)


End file.
